Proof
by Madara-Baka
Summary: KakaxOC yaoi oneshot requested by Lilmininprogress of Wattpad. "Adorable! I am not adorable!" "What are you then?" "More than fucking adorable! I am handsome, hot, sexy!" "Ah, you are? Prove it, then."


Hey, Hi, Hello.

Welcome to the KakaxOC oneshot titled 'Proof'. I hope you enjoy it! For Lilmininprogress. Let me know what you think!

**DISCLAIMER:** Kai might be of my own creation but no one else mentioned in this is.

~PROOF~

**FANDOM:** Naruto  
**TITLE:** Proof  
**AUTHOR:** slasheRR  
**PAIRING:** KakaxOC (KakashixOC, yaoi, homosexual love, boyxboy)  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**LEMON/LIME:** No lemon/lime, but it gets close!  
**WARNINGS:** OOC, maybe a bit crackish? Not really any plot, gomen ;/-\;

~PROOF~

When Naruto assigned me the task of heading to a minor village on the outskirts of Kaze no Kuni to retrieve who he called quite possibly the greatest cryptographer in all of the five lands, even better than Shikamaru (and damn was that saying something because Shikamaru was a fucking genius), I wasn't expecting it to be this kid.

I arrived in the village an hour or so before sundown four days after I left. I checked in at the gates and they directed me to the village center. It was pretty easy to find, counting on the fact that the village was about three miles wide in all directions and therefore not very big. There, in front of the village center, is when I encounter the cryptographer.

I don't realize it's him, at first. He is a wafish little thing, after all, a mere five feet and two inches tall and impossibly skinny. His hair is fluffy and flame red, sticking out every which way and flowing down his back like molten lava. It flutters and swishes around him with every movement he makes. A folded over bandana is wrapped around his head like a headband, keeping his bangs from falling in his face. And those eyes- a deep blue like the waters of Kirigakure. All in all, he looked like a delicate little woodland elf from a storybook- and like a child.

He recognizes me as the person who's taking him to Konoha. So he marches up to me with fire in his eyes and says, jabbing his thin, callused pointer finger towards my chest, "You're late!"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "And you are...?"

"The person you're taking back to Konoha, Inoue Kai! Just call me Kai. Now, you... silver hair, natural..." He circles me, an almost predatory look in his eyes, and suddenly I feel like an insect under a microscope. "Relatively tall, covered eye. Strong physique. Hatake Kakashi no Sharingan, son of Hatake Sakumo who failed a mission and later committed seppuku. So some daddy issues. And you were in ANBU, if your posture and physique are anything to judge by. Mix that strict training, avoidance of commitment due to being unwilling to form extremely close personal bonds and a distinct dislike of depending upon someone with the fact you were dead for over half an hour and...you are a very interesting person."

I blink, unable to speak. He got all of that just within two minutes of meeting me? Huh. Still a brat, though, a brat who was both charming and very, very charismatic. "If you think so," I shrug, keeping my tone level.

The brat laughs, a high sound that distinctly reminded me of bells. "Oh, I do. Anyway, since it's sundown I figure we'll be staying the night here. This village only has one inn, and rooms have already been arranged. Let's go!" He turns on his booted heel and flounces off, not even bothering to see if I was following. I shake my head in disbelief. What was his problem, and why did I like him?

~PROOF~

It's only the next morning when I take notice of what he wears.

Black shinobi style pants, not entirely dissimilar to mine. The only difference was that they were amazingly tight, showing every dip and curve to his legs. Apparently he did have some sort of muscle. Then there was his mesh shirt, covered by a plain gray flak jacket. He had the standard kunai and hip pouches, as well as an extra, smaller pouch strapped around his waist by a cloth holster. Also hanging from the cloth holster, falling over and nearly covering the hip pouch, was an ink black gas mask. He sees my gaze linger on it as he tightens the holster over his thin hips. "For use when there are posionous gases," he comments, shrugging.

"Oh," I say. A smile quirks his features, a slight upwards twist of his thin pink lips, momentarily, but then it slips away. We finish getting ready in silence. No more than ten minutes later we're leaving the village. We head at a steady pace towards Konoha, keeping a comfortable silence. We don't stop until around two or three in the afternoon, deciding then to take a break and have lunch before heading back out in order to get back to Konoha as soon as possible.

He's sitting rather calmly, just leaning back against the trunk of a tree and munching on a chocolate dipped pocky stick. I scan his form for what feels like the fifteenth time that hour, looking for the one piece of clothing, his hitae-ate, that would clearly answer the question that I really wanted the answer to- where was he from?

Minutes pass and I sigh, cracking beneath the pressure of curiosity alarmingly quickly. "Where are you from and why aren't you wearing a hitae-ate?" I finally ask, feeling somewhat defeated for not being able to reign my curiosity in. We had only been resting for ten or so minutes, not much time for me to be wondering and burning with the need to know.

He blinks twice at me, sea-blue eyes conveying halfway shock at my inquiry. "Life story time, is it? Well, I'm originally from Kiri. Born and raised there. But then I left. So I don't wear a hitae-ate anymore," he shrugs. "Better that then having it marked through like a missing-nin, ne?"

"Why did you leave?" Mentally, I am killing myself. Why did I seem unable to control myself? I didn't want to question the brat. "And aren't you technically a missing-nin, if you just up and left?"

He ponders this for a moment, brow furrowed slightly in thought. A pocky stick was poised in his hand, halfway to his mouth (which was hanging open in what I must admit is an adorable manner). "I suppose I am," he finally answers the pocky stick lowering, "But I'd rather think I was never there. I didn't like it. Worked as a hunter nin after graduating from the Academy and climbing the ranks, picking up a knack for cryptography. I went out a mission and intercepted a message from Iwa. Discovered a huge crime ring specializing in human trafficking. I brought it directly to the Mizukage. He told me I was crazy and sent me on my way. But I knew I wasn't, so I kept looking into it. And found out that Kiri was involved. So I took down all the people involved, including some very high-ranking officials, I could and ran. Still running," He shrugs.

"Why?" I can't stop myself from asking the question. "I mean, not why you did it, but why did you bother decoding the message in the first place?"

Those blue eyes narrow slightly. "What do you mean, why? Why not? I thought that the message could've been something important. And it was! I don't regret it, however much I think of how things could have been different. Because that sort of shit just isn't right. I'm far from a saint, but hell, if I didn't take out all of those sick little bastards, trading little girls and boys as sex slaves or child labor...I'd be just as bad as they were. And I wouldn't be able to stand myself anymore."

~PROOF~

He's not as unbearable as I thought he would be, and I find myself regretting the fact we would be in Konoha in less than ten minutes and therefore I would no longer have a reason to be around him. I don't really want to admit that to myself, but it is what it is. And it was that I have developed a somewhat strange feeling for this kid.

He wasn't literally a kid - almost twenty four - but he was physically the size of a sixteen year old. That was where the kid like qualities ended, though. He was the singlemost intuitive and analytical person I've ever met. Which is a contributing factor to my feelings, and those strange feelings were adoration and a want to be around him. I didn't really understand how it was that I developed the need (because if I were completely honest with myself, it was a need and not just a simple want or desire) to be near him within the four days I had known him, but I figured it didn't really matter much because they were still there and would be for a while, I suspected.

Kotetsu and Izumo are the guards at the gate. It's nearing sundown, just like when we met, and we check in briefly before heading straight towards the Hokage tower, where .Naruto would probably waiting. We were due in Konoha today, as it were. So perfect timing, and I wasn't late. I knock twice on his office door. From within he calls for us to enter. I'm the first one to go, followed closely by Kai.

Naruto looks up from his papers and grins brightly. "Ah, Kakashi-sensei! And you must be Kai-san! Nice to meet you!" He gushes, jumping forth from his chair. He walks around it and straight up to a grinning Kai, taking his hand and shaking it.

Kai's visibly pleased by Naruto's exuberance. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama," he murmurs, bowing his head as a sign of respect.

"None of that formal stuff is necessary, 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaims. "Now I figure you're pretty tired, what with all the traveling, so I won't keep you long! Report back here at nine tomorrow morning to get your full de-briefing. You'll be staying with Kakashi here. Sorry, sensei, prolly shoulda told you earlier..." He grins sheepishly. "Anyway, 'ttebayo! Be in my office at nine tomorrow morning. Kakashi is your official guide. Be nice, sensei!" This last part is a veiled threat.

I give him my signature closed eye smile, feeling happiness well up within me. So I'd be around him for a while longer. "Maa, Naruto-kun, we're getting along already. Don't worry," I assure him.

He examines me carefully for a moment before shrugging and smiling. "Ah, Kakashi-sensei, I know you're telling the truth, even with the mask. Anyway, you're dismissed! See you tomorrow! Bye!"

With that we're ushered out of the office. Kai looks a bit alarmed at the speed with which we're dismissed, and I take it upon myself to soothe him. "Don't worry," I tell him, "Naruto is probably just excited to get back home to his boyfriend."

He seems relieved. "Ah, boyfriend?" He asks. We're weaving a path through the streets of Konoha, steadily heading towards my home (and yes, I have a house. The Hatake clan grounds haven't disappeared or fallen from the Earth yet).

I nod, making a left. Just a few more blocks. "Yep, named Sasuke. You know, the last Uchiha. You're not offended by the fact the Rokudaime's gayer than a rainbow striped shuriken, are you?"

He shakes his head vigorously, keeping pace with my long strides. "No, no. I'm actually kind of similar in that aspect. Not nearly as flamboyant as he seems to be, but definitely still playing for the same team."

I chuckle. We were at my clan grounds. I enter through the front gates, followed closely by him. "Good. Was worried it would be a problem."

"Oh?" He asks. "Why would it be? Are you too?" I feel a smirk developing beneath my mask. It was fun, being playful with him like this.

"People haven't always been kind to him, to say the least. And yes, something like that," I reply, a now fullblown smirk on my face. We reach the doors to the main house, where I stayed.

There's a momentary silence. Then Kai turns to me as we enter the foyer and says, "I believe it will be nice to stay with you and have you as my guide, Kakashi-san."

I feel a fluttering happiness in my stomach at those words. "I believe the same, Kai-san."

~PROOF~

Sunlight filtering through his hair looks like a glowing halo of reddish-orange around him. Beautiful as always. He's only been in Konoha for a week and I already find myself enraptured, my thoughts completely consumed by him. He stretches his arms above his head, clearly still tired. It was early in the morning, after all. I'm leaning against the counter of the kitchen, reading Icha Icha and patiently waiting for him to finish eating breakfast. I had to show him to the recordkeeping section of the Hokage Tower. He would be there for a few hours so I decided I would wander around Konoha to hopefully clear my thoughts.

After taking Kai to the record room I find myself at the KIA monument with Obito's name. I crouch next to it, tracing his name with my fingers. I come and talk to him often- he was my old teammate, after all.

"Well, Obito, remember when you said I would eventually find someone who loved me and that I loved back? I think I might have found them. His name is Kai and he's one hell of a spitfire. He has the most gorgeous hair and body I've ever seen, and he's hella smart, too. Smartest person to exist, I think, cause I've known him for just under two weeks and he already has me all figured out. It's strange, I'll admit, feeling such emotion, and it's so damn sudden. I'm still shocked..." my voice fades out a little bit as I think about it. "And he won't be here for long, maybe a few months. They'll pass quickly and I'll wonder where they went and wish I were able to turn back time. Does that sound sappy? Yeah, I think so. I don't even know myself anymore."

I pause again, trying to gather my words. "It's nearing the fall celebration. Naruto's asked me to participate, just run one of the booths. I think I'm gonna get stuck with one of the ones meant for civilians to play, like a shuriken tossing game. It sounds pretty easy, and I don't mind. I was hoping, well...Maybe that...I could spend some time just wandering..." I feel a prickling sensation, like someone was watching me. I mentally scan the chakra near me, only to realize who it was. Kai. I look to the sky- it was bright as hell, the sun directly overhead. Seems like I had been here longer than I realized. It was likely around noon and Kai was on his lunch break.

"I remember going to the festival with you and Rin-chan and Minato-sensei... you kept trying to get the record score for the log running booth in order to get the grand prize, or at least the choice to pick out a stuffed animal so you could get that big teddy bear and give it to her. But you were too hopped up on all the sugar from Kushina-sama's homemade cotton candy and that disgusting artery-clogging food from the festival to focus correctly, and you never seemed to quite get a score high enough. Too jittery and all, you know?" I was struggling to find a neutral subject. It suddenly became a lot harder to talk when I knew who was listening. I lapse into silence.

A few moments pass before Kai steps forward. His footsteps are soft, careful. He speaks softly, murmuring, "Kakashi-kun?"

My head snaps up and in his direction. He has a strange look on his face, and I hope to Kami he doesn't think that I'm crazy. "...how long have you been there?" I ask.

"Not very," he answers honestly. "Since you started talking about the festival." That flame-hair is like a halo again, gleaming like polished metal in the sun. His eyes look a deeper blue than normal, perhaps because of the sympathetic expression he wore. I have to force myself not to flinch at it. I didn't want him feeling sorry for me.

I stand from my position next to the monument. "Maa, sorry for being late. I tend to lose track of time when I'm here. I figure you're hungry- let's go get lunch."

He smiles. "Sounds like a good idea. Ne, you said the festival would be soon?" He seems a little hopeful about this, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

I nod, leading the way to Ichiraku's. I discovered Kai had a fondness for ramen. Not an obsession like Naruto had, but a like for it. Especially Ichiraku's. We get there quickly and sit at one of the few tables after telling Teuchi-jii our order.

Kai is being strangely quite, and I can tell he's thinking hard about something. It's a bit strange because he's never seemed this confused about anything. I examine him carefully, watching the emotions passing briefly before his eyes. Moments pass by, slipping away from me like sand between my fingers. Teuchi-jii sets our bowls down and, realizing Kai was preoccupied with thinking and I with watching him, leaves without a word. I absentmindedly make a mental note to give him a bigger tip than normal for that.

"Can...or will...you..." Kai is speaking slowly, like he's not sure exactly what he should say, or if he should be saying anything at all. "Go to the fall festival? With me?"

"I-I, um, yeah? I mean, yes, sure. I will," I reply rapidly, and maybe a bit too quickly for my own good. My cheeks heat up and to my horror I realize that I'm blushing like a school girl. Never before have I been more grateful for the mask than I am now. And, even more so like the aforementioned school girl, I feel nervousness begin to build in the pit of my stomach. I, Hatake Kakashi no Sharingan, am NERVOUS.

And for what, exactly? The fair isn't for a few more days. I can find out if I was right about the booth I'd have to run, and plan to spend my time with Kai in an effective manner. Those blue eyes of Kai's light up joy, and he smiles brightly at me. "Ne, Kakashi-kun, we're gonna have fun!"

"Yeah, Kai-kun," I reply, offering him a smile in return, "We will."

~PROOF~

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Can we go twy the shuriken throwing booth?" A child, no more than five years old, tugs at her mother's skirt with a childlike determination in her eyes. She was dead set on getting to try her hand at tossing shuriken and winning a prize.

"Ah, okay, Manami-chan," the mother concedes, and the child squeals with happiness. I smile briefly at the little girl's antics, and stand up straight as they approach.

"Welcome to the shuriken throwing booth. You want to try?" I ask, giving them my standard closed-eye smile.

The woman nods. "Yes, please, my daughter would like to." She hands over the correct amount tickets and I put them in the little bin meant for them. Then I grab three" shuriken, the edges of them dulled so they wouldn't cut her hands, and I walk around the counter.

"Over here, please," I say, gesturing the target that was set up, and the little girl almost trips over herself in her rush to get to me. Shuriken in hand, I crouch next to her. The mother stands back a bit, watching us. "Now," I instruct her, "you have to be really careful with these so they don't hurt your hands, okay?"

She nods vigorously, paying rapt attention to my words. "Hai, jii-san!" She chirps, a bright smile on her face.

I chuckle slightly. "Alright. Now the goal is to hit the big red dot in the middle of the target. If you get one in the bullseye then you can pick out a big prize. Do you want me to show you how to throw them?" After a moment of hesitation, she nods. "Okay. Watch carefully."

I pick one of them up and prepare to throw it. Before I do, I glance briefly at her. Her little brown eyes are zeroed in on my hand, and I turn back to the target. With a simple throw the shuriken is embedded into the target, dead center of the bullseye. Her eyes are wide in amazement, flickering between my hand and the target.

"Whoa," she mumbles. "Ne, ne, I wanna go now!" This last part is exclaimed. She was determined, for sure.

"Just a moment, little one," I laugh, standing from my crouched position. I retrieve the shuriken quickly and return to her side, crouching back down next to her. I hand the shuriken over to her. She takes it carefully, trying to hold it just like I did. It takes her a moment to get it because her hands are considerably smaller and chubbier but she soon gets it. "Now...go." I murmur.

The shuriken hits the outermost ring of the target, right in the middle of it. I raise an eyebrow- taking into consideration her age and the fact she came from a civilian family, that was really fucking good. "Good job, sweetie," I tell her. "You're good at this. Don't worry, you'll definitely hit the center. Here, let me help you a little bit and then you can do the rest on your own."

She's pouting at the target, and I don't doubt if she could set it on fire for annoying her she definitely would. She nods, though, and after she scoops up another shuriken I take her hand. "Hold your arm out like this...and try to be very still, okay? Now, throw it!"

I release my hand as she does and it hits the middle ring. Her eyes seem to glow with happiness, and before I even prompt her to try again she picks up the last one. She glances down briefly at it, like she's willing it to land in the middle, before taking up the throwing stance I showed her and throwing it with all her might at the target.

It lands in the center of the target, and her eyes grow to the size of saucers. "Yay! Yay! Yay!" She cheers, bouncing up and down in place. She spins around and bounds over to her mother. "Kaa-san, kaa-san! Didja see that?"

Her mother laughs at her antics. "I did, Manami-chan. You did very good!"

I remove the shuriken from the target and go back to the counter. The little girl is still bouncing up and down in excitement. "What prize do you want, sweetie?" I ask her, smiling.

She taps her chin with a finger, staring at all the prizes lined up on the wall behind me. "Ano...that one!" She declares after a moment of hesitation, pointing at a giant plushie of a ninken, one that looked strikingly like Akino. I get it for her and hand it to her.

"Maa, you like ninken?" I ask. She nods excitedly, a big grin on her face. "I do, too. I have a few myself."

Her eyes light up. "Do you really?!"

I nod. "Yes, I do. Hey, maybe if you become a ninja you could, too." Her mouth drops open, and I chuckle. "You could be a great one, too. Your aim is good."

She turns to her mom. "Ne, kaa-san! Can I be a ninja?!"

Her mother smiles. "Maybe, Mana-chan. We can go to the Academy on Monday and see about getting you enrolled." She turns to me. "Thank you very much, sir."

I shrug. "No big deal. Enjoy the fireworks!" With that, they leave. I lean against the counter and look around. Kai left right before the little girl and her mother to go get food for the two of us, and he should have been back by now. I look around once more, to find him leaning against the side of the booth across the street, bags and drink in hand. Meeting my gaze, he smiles brightly and straightens, crossing the street and coming around the counter.

"You're good with kids," he says, setting the food down onto the counter. He reaches in the bag and extracts a wrapped package, tossing it at me. I catch it easily and shrug.

"Used to help babysit my former teammate's sister and my sensei's nieces and nephews. It's an acquired skill," I say, unwrapping the food. Fried rice balls- I feel my stomach rumble, and my mouth is watering at the smell. I take a bite, moving my mask up and down fast enough my face wasn't exposed.

Kai has unwrapped his food, too. He takes a bite and chews, looking thoughtful. "Never pegged you as a kid person," he admits, taking one of the drinks.

I raise an eyebrow (damn, I've been doing this a lot lately). "Oh? So what would you peg me as?"

He pauses slightly, eyes narrowing. Finally, he says, "Tolerant of children, but not in favor of being around them often. Neutral, if you will. And not one to use chakra strings to guide a shuriken so it landed the bullseye and a little girl could get a stuffed animal."

"Maa, you noticed? She was cute, she deserved the plushie. Besides, I only altered the path a little bit. And I'm assuming you like kids," I state, taking a quick sip of my own drink. It tasted good, and I could detect some sake from the light burn it left down my throat.

His turn to shrug. "Still, that wasn't exactly what I expected. A little bit, too- kids are okay. I'd probably like them more if they were mine."

"Hmm," I murmur, falling into thought. So he wouldn't mind having kids? I feel an odd happiness in my chest. A few moments pass between us and I glance at the sky. It was nearing midnight, and the fireworks would be starting soon. The booths were beginning to close down, too. I'd probably close this booth, too, so I could go watch the fireworks with Kai. "Hey, sorry about not being able to walk around with you, though you probably would like more time away from me-"

"No!" He interrupts, and I'm surprised at how quickly he answered and how vehement he sounded. He blinks again, like he was shocked at himself, too. "Well, ano, I mean...what I mean to say is is that I do like spending time with you. I prefer to spend time with you."

A blush is rapidly spreading across his face, and I smirk. "Maa, you're blushing, Kai-chan," I chuckle.

"Asshole!" He snaps, the blush deepening. He reaches out and hits me, though not with any force meant to harm behind it. "It's not like you haven't blushed! And you'd better stop laughing!"

"Oh, I have, but not as much as you do. And you look adorable when you blush- I can't help but laugh," I reply, feeling even more laughter bubble up in my chest.

"Adorable?!" He looks indignant now. "I am not adorable!"

"What are you, then?" I ask. He looked positively appealing when angry, tempting me to tease him even further.

His eyes narrow, not out of thought but anger instead. "More than fucking adorable! I am handsome, hot, **_sexy_**!"

"Ah, you are? Prove it, then," I challenge, setting aside my food. Not even a second after the words left my mouth he tackles me, throwing his weight completely against me and knocking me to the ground. He yanks my mask down- I'm too preoccupied by his reaction and the blood draining from my head to really care, though I wasn't sure I would, anyway. In a hot, wet and slightly painful clash of teeth his lips are against mine, tongue avidly exploring my mouth. I smirk against his lips and kiss him back, quickly and efficiently dominating the kiss.

I explore his mouth, wrapping my arms around him and drawing him closer. He wiggles on top of me, nipping at my tongue and grinding his hips down. I moan into the kiss, and we finally separate for breath. A few moments pass between us, both of us just catching our breath. Finally, I say, "I think I need more proof."

~PROOF~

DONE :D

Hope you guys enjoyed it 3 especially you, Lilmininprogress from Wattpad. Sorry it took so long, dear 3 Please review, kiddies!


End file.
